ZetaBrain
by Neutron21
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, seorang siswi kelas 3 FT Junior High School yang tertarik untuk berteman seorang siswa mysterius penyendiri bernama Nate River...Sampai akhirnya satu kejadian membuat Lucy tercengang mengetahui siapa Nate sebenarnya..."Tenroujima?"/Chapter 2 : 'A'/Neutron21
1. Chapter 1

**ZETABRAIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Sci-fi slight Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima~sensei**

**BEGIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gemercik api

.

.

Bangunan runtuh

.

.

Sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran

.

.

Yah..itu terdengar yang ku-..bukan..hanya itu yang bias kudengarkan sekarang..

Bisa dibilang panca indra yang ku bisa gunakan hanyalah pendengaran…kedua tanganku mungilku hanya bias kutaruh di dadaku..kakiku yang lemah tidak bisa berlari..tidak..lebih tepatnya berjalan…bahkan bisa dibilang tidak bisa berdiri.

Disinilah aku…di dalam sebuah gedung yang tengah dilahap dan ditelah kobaran api dengan tubuh diselimuti sebuah kain tipis disertai tubuh yang tak berdaya…

Panas

Benar..itu yang kurasakan saat ini…Kepanasan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku..Seakan-akan tubuhku ini sebagai hidangan untuk kobaran api…

Setiap detik terasa lebih panas dan lebih panas lagi..bahkan terasa sudah seperti berada di lahapan api..

Karena tak kuat menahan panas..aku menangis sekuat-kuatnya..menangis terus dan terus sampai panas ini menghilang..namun sekian lama aku menangis hanyalah harapan palsu untuk membuat panas ini menghilang…

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat..ya..sangat berat sampai terbuka sempurna…

.

.

Kobaran berwarna merah menyala yang bergerak-gerak

.

.

Begitulah..itu yang kulihat dari mata lebarku…

Begitulah..itu kulihat..namun kututup mataku karena tak kuat menahan panas yang mulai menyerang mataku..

Panas..

Panas..

Panas..

Saat kuberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku sekali lagi…

.

.

Kobaran api..

Tunggu..! Bukan Api..

Namun..

.

.

.

..Sesosok Pria..

**13 Tahun Kemudian**

.

.

"Berdiri…!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berpakian sekolah disertai berdirinya teman-teman gadis itu.

"Beri Salam..!"

"Selamat Pagi…!"

"Selamat pagi juga, murid-murid sekalian…nah..silahkan duduk kembali.." ucap Evargreen~sensei.

Semua murid pun kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing termasuk gadis berambut pirang tersebut..

"Kalian semua sudah buat tugas yang Ibu suruh kemarin?"

"Sudah…Bu"

"Bagus…nanti tolong kumpulkan ke pada Ketua kelas lalu setor pada Ibu..Nah..Hari ini kita lanjutkan Materi Persamaan Linear Satu Variabel…tolong buka Bab 6 halaman 62" suruh Evar~sensei

"Soal pertama…jika X = 2 dan Y…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

KKRRIIIINGGG….!

Bel istirahat berbunyi..tanda bahwa 3 jam mata pelajaran telah selesai..

"Ne, Lu~chan…mau tidak kau membantuku mengerjakan soal no 8 sehabis istirahat..?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru yang bernama Levy. "Oh..Tentu kenapa tidak..lagi pula aku juga kurang bisa mengerjakan soal yang itu..Jadi..mohon bantuannya.." balas Lucy, gadis pirang yang juga merupakan Ketua Kelas sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Ara..ara..tumben Levy sang Juara 1 umum sekolah kita bertanya..biasanya kamu yang selalu bisa menjawab dengan benar.." Tanya Mirajane. "Ah..tidak juga Mira~san..bagaimanapun aku juga manusia..punya kekurangan juga kan..dan juga Lu~chan juga Juara 2 umum jadi wajar aku bertanya padanya.." balas Levy tersenyum disertai anggukan Lucy.

"Ah..Sudahlah..Ayo kita ke kantin…aku sudah haus dari tadi tidak minum bir"ujar Cana. "Memang ada bir di kantin sekolah?" Tanya Levy. "Sudah ku bayar pedagangnya untuk membeli bir untukku" jawab Cana enteng. Levy hanya bisa ber sweatdrop sedangkan Lucy terkekeh melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu ini.

Namun Lucy berhenti setelah matanya mendapati sesosok lelaki yang tengah duduk di meja paling pojok belakang sambil termenung menatap keluar jendala dengan tangan kanannya sebagai penopang kepala. Lelaki itu berambut spike berwarna pink yang poni menutup dahinya dengan mata onyx berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa..Lucy? Kau masih memperhatikan pria aneh itu..?" Tanya Cana. "Huushh..Cana jangan bilang begitu..bagaimana pun dia itu teman kelas kita.." bela Lucy. "Jadi kau tertarik dengan si bodoh itu..?" Tanya Cana lagi. "B-bukannya begitu…aku hanya prihatin dengannya..dia sama sekali belum pernah kulihat bergaul dengan orang lain seperti tidak ada teman baginya di dunia ini..".

"Iya..iya..ayo ke kantin..nanti jam istirahat keburu selesai.." ujar Cana melangkah keluar kelas. "I-iya..ayo pergi" kata Lucy mengikuti Cana dengan diikuti Levy dan Mira.

**Lucy POV**

Dia sendirian..Ya..itu yang kupikirkan..

Laki-laki di kelasku yang duduk pojok belakang kelas..Berambut pink spike dan bermata onyx hitam..

Nate River

Itulah nama laki-laki itu..

…Entah kenapa aku prihatin dengannya..Dia selalu kulihat menyendiri dan tidak punya teman…Tatapan matanya selalu kosong dengan wajah selalu dengan ekspresi datar. Setiap jam istirahat, dia pasti berada di dalam kelas sendirian selama 3 tahun..

Bisa kalian bayangkan..? 3 tahun? Selama itu dia terus menjahui orang lain dan menyendiri…Ditambah kudengar bahwa dia juga tidak punya orang tua dan hidup sendirian di rumah kontrakan…dari kabar yang kudengar, dia itu diterima disini karena Beasiswa Miskin..

Dari kelas X, entah kenapa aku terus sekelas dengannya tapi walaupun begitu aku dengan dia belum pernah menyapa…bahkan jika aku menyapa pundia tidak memberikan reaksi apapun…dari kelas X juga aku selalu memperhatikannya seperti ada dalam diriku yang mendorong untuk berteman denganya..

Dulu waktu awal masuk sekolah..Nate selalu diminta uang oleh para bajingan namun dia terus mengatakan bahwa dia tidak punya uang tapi dia malah dihajar…tapi kejadian itu tidak berlangsung satu kali namun berkali-kali…Aku sama sekali tidak tega melihatnya sampai akhirnya membelanya dari bajingan tersebut dan membantunya untuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan akibat dihajar.

Dan saat itu entah mengapa akhirnya merespon dengan mengatakan

"Terima Kasih.."

Itu merupakan pertama kalinya aku melihat matanya mengeluarkan cahaya tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya mengeluarkan tatapan kosong. Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu berusaha menyapanya namn dia kembali tidak bereaksi.

Kalo kalian menanyakan otaknya..

Hmm…bias dibilang otak Nate itu ehem..Pas-pasan..

Waktu kelas X, dia bahkan tidak hafal perkalian 1 sampai 5 dan sekarang pun dia masih sedikit kurang hafal. Namun yang aneh adalah nilainya jarang dibawah rata-rata. Banyak guru yang yakin bahwa di setiap Ulangan itu, Nate selalu membawa contekan..

Setiap Guru bertanya pepahaman terhadap materi pada Nate, minimal pasti membalas 'Tidak Mengerti' atau maksimalnya 'Sedikit Mengerti'. Hal ini selalu mengundang gelak tawa dan ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasku kecuali aku.

Sekarang pun aku masih berharap bisa berteman denganya...perasaan ini terus ada setelah dia mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih'. Namun aku sudah membuat tekad untuk berteman Nate River sebelum Lulusdari sekolah ini.

"Heartfillia~san… ?Heartfillia~san…? Heartfillia~san…!? LUCY HAERTFILLI..!" teriak Evar~sensei. "I-iya, Buk?" jawab Lucy kaget. "Mohon kosentrasi terhadap pelajaran…Ulangan Nasional segera dekat jadi mohon belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh demi masa depanmu sendiri.." ujar Evar~sensei panjang lebar.

"Baik, Buk..Maafkan saya.."

"**Kalau tolong begitu, Heartfillia~san. Tolong jawab pertanyaan berikut ini:**

**Jika dalam deret sebuah bilangan suku ke-2 = 6 dan suku ke-5 = 18 maka berapakah selisih setiap suku?**"

Lucy berpikir sejenak selama 1,5 menit...memproses pertanyaan Evar~sensei.

"Hmm…tunggu sebentar ,Buk…Hmmm

**Jika rumus deretan bilangan adalah Nxbeda+(suku pertama-beda)**

**N ke 2 = 2xbeda + (suku pertama-beda) = 6**

**Dikurangi**

**N ke 5 = 5xbeda + (suku pertama-beda) = 18**

**Elimininasi suku pertama:**

**-3xbeda = -12**

**Beda = (-12) : (-3) = 4**

**Jadi setiap suku memiliki selisih 4** "

"Yap..betul sekali…beri tepuk semuanya.." ucap Evar~sensei semberi bertepuk tangan diikuti dengan tepuk tangan semua murid-murid kelas. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

KRRIIIIINGG…! KRRIIINGG…! KRRIIIIIINGGG…!

"YAAAAY…..!" teriak semua murid kelas mendengar Bel sekolah berakhir.

"Nah..anak-anak..sekalian untuk hari ini..ingat untuk terus belajar ya"

"Iyaaaa…Buk…"

"Oh Iya…Ini ada Tugas dari Ibu..Tolong Kerjakan Tugas Soal ini" Evar~sensei mulai menulis ke papan tulis.

**(1-cos A/sin A) + (sin A/1-cos A)**

"Pertanyaan apa itu..?"

"Wuuuaaahh..Serem banget..!"

"Mataku Perih…!"

"Diam..! Besok..yang mengumpulkan jawaban ini akan mendapatkan Nilai Plus..mengerti..?..Nah sekian..Selamat Siang.." lanjut Evar~sensei meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Levy~chan…apa kau tau bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal Nilai Plus itu..?" Tanya Lucy yang kebingungan melihat soal itu. "Entahlah…mataku sakit setiap melihatnya..mungkin akan kutanyakan Ibu ku di rumah" Lucy pun menggaguk "Ide bagus".

"Kau tidak pulang, Lucy..?" Tanya Cana sambil meminum bir botonya. "Tidak..aku ada piket kebersihan sekarang..kalian bias pulang duluan.." jawab Lucy. "Kalau begitu, Sampai ketemu besok..!" pamit Cana. "Maaf ya, Lu~cha..aku ada urusan sehingga tidak dapat menunggumu" ucap Levy menyesal "Tidak apa-apa kok…tidak perlu repot.."

"Baiklah..Jaa~ne"

"Jaa~"

.

.

.

.

"Huh..akhirnya selesai juga…Nah sekarang aku bisa pulang!" kata Lucy senang sambil menuju ke kelasnya untuk meletakan alat serta mengambil tasnya. Namun dia berhenti saat melihat Nate sedang membersihkan Papan tulis dari balik jendela.

"_Oh iya..dia kan juga dapat piket kebersihan hari ini.."_ pikir Lucy mengintip dari jendala.

Terlihat bahwa Nate sedang menghapus materi pelajaran yang dipelajari tadi namun berhenti saat penghapusnya tepat di samping soal Nilai Plus yang ditulis tadi. Matanya yang kosong menatap soal tersebut dengan ekspresi datar yang entah memikirkan apa.

Namun tangan menurunkan penghapus tersebut dan meletakannya di meja. Tanpa di sadari Nate sudah mengambil satu kapur dari kotak dengan tangan kanan. Mata kosong masih menerawang soal tersebut selama 5 detik dan….

**(1-cos A/sin A)+(sin A/1-cos A) = **

**(1-cos A/sin A) (1-cos A/sin A) + sin A(sin A)/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**(1+cos****2**** A-2****cos A)+sin****2**** A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

Nate dengan lincah dan cepat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan Rumus dan rangkaian secara matematis.

**1+(sin****2**** A+cos****2**** A)-2 cos A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**1+1-2 cos A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

Tangannya terlihat seperti memiliki mata sendiri. Mata kosongnya terus melirik kesana-kesini memperhatikan tangannya berkerja.

**2-2 cos A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**2(1-cos A)/sin A(1-cos A) =**

Lucy dari balik jendela hanya bisa tercengang melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi di depan matanya.

Sampai akhirnya Nate menyelesaikan soal tersebut dan kemudian melihatnya sambil…

**(1-cos A/sin A)+(sin A/1-cos A) = **

**(1-cos A/sin A) (1-cos A/sin A) + sin A(sin A)/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**(1+cos****2**** A-2****cos A)+sin****2**** A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**1+(sin****2**** A+cos****2**** A)-2 cos A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**1+1-2 cos A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**2-2 cos A/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**2(1-cos A)/sin A(1-cos A) =**

**2 x(1/sin A) =**

**2 cosec A**

..tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian dia menghapus jawaban dan berserta soalnya dan mengambil tas kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Sedangkan Lucy bersembunyi di balik pintu supaya tidak ketahuan namun berjuta-juta pertanyaan mengelilingi otaknya namun jelas inti dari semua itu adalah…

Siapakah sebenarnya Nate River itu…?

**TO BE CONTINEU**

**Neutron21 Note:**

Salam…Para Readers sekalian..

Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa saya buat FF genre Sci-fi..?

Well…ini masih prolog jadi jangan punyeng liat rumus-rumus di atas…itu gx ada artinya…saya gx terlalu ngerti tapi gx perlu dipikirkan karena itu hanya bumbu aja..

Ada asalah satu temen saya penggemar Death Note sedangkan saya Cuma tau Death Note itu Movie 1 aja..hehehe..#KUDET

Jadi dia ngasih aku episode Death Note 1-25..Waktu Nonton..WOW

Bener-bener keren banget…! Lebih Epic di Anime…Oleh karena itu ada satu ide tersebelit di otak saya dan nah.. ini idenya…

Memang saya meminjam nama asli Near sebentar buat Natsu karena ada beberapa alasan di Chappy mendatang..

Di Chapter 2 akan terkuak siapa Sebernarnya Nate River(Natsu)…!

.

.

.

Jadi saya masukan dari para Readers..

**Apakah saya lanjutkan FF ini?**

**Atau**

**Saya tamatkan samapai sin?**

Jika tidak ada respon dari readers sekalian brarti FF ini otomatis Tamat..

Nah..Itu saja dari saya…

Sekian..

**NEUTRON21**

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : A

**ZETABRAIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Sci-fi slight Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima~sensei**

_Sebelumnya di ZETABRAIN.._

_Kobaran api..Tunggu..! Bukan Api..Namun.._

_..Sesosok Pria.._

_Dia sendirian..Ya..itu yang kupikirkan..Laki-laki di kelasku yang duduk pojok belakang kelas..Berambut pink spike dan bermata onyx hitam.. Nate River..Itulah nama laki-laki itu.._

**(1-cos A/sin A) + (sin A/1-cos A)**

"_Besok..yang mengumpulkan jawaban ini akan mendapatkan Nilai Plus..!"_

_Mata kosongnya masih menerawang soal tersebut selama 5 detik dan…. Nate dengan lincah dan cepat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan Rumus dan rangkaian secara matematis…Tangannya terlihat seperti memiliki mata sendiri. Mata kosongnya terus melirik kesana-kesini memperhatikan tangannya berkerja.._

_Nate menyelesaikan soal tersebut dan kemudian melihatnya sambil…_

_..tersenyum tipis._

_Siapakah sebenarnya Nate River itu…?_

**Chapter II : A**

**BEGIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara Jam Wecker berbunyi di sebuah kamar anak remaja yang tidur terlelap dengan tubuhnya hampir semua ditutupi selimut. Kamar itu mempunyai dinding berwarna pink dengan warna atapnya putih.

Disekitar kamar itu juga terlihat beberapa benda yang tidak asing lagi bagi seorang murid. Mulai meja, kursi, computer, rak buku dan baju, kasur dan lain-lain namun juga ada beberapa benda di kamar tersebut berkesan feminim seperti boneka, poster idola, buku-buku novel bergenre romance dan macam-macam.

Bisa dilihat bahwa pemilik dari kamar tersebut adalah seorang gadis.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah Jam Wecker itu berbunyi, sebuah tangan gadis menuju kearah Jam Wecker tersebut dan kemudian mematikannya. Gadis itu segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan duduk diatasnya dengan kedua kakinya berada di lantai kamar.

Gadis itu pun mulai meregangkan tubuhnya seperti kebiasan banyak orang setelah tidur. Selesai meregangkan semua anggota badanya, gadis tersebut terlihat menguap sambil mengusap-usap mata kanannya. Kepalanya pun menoleh kearah Jam Wecker tersebut .

"Pukul. 5.45 am" gumamnya.

"Lucy~..Apa kau sudah bangun..?" terdengar sebuah suara perempuan dari lantai bawah.

"Iya,Ma" balas gadis itu.

"Bagus..cepatlah mandi dan tolong bantu Mama memasak ya.."

"Hai'~.." sahut gadis itu kembali yang tak lain adalah Lucy Heartfillia. Seorang siswi Fairy Tail Junior High School sekaligus ketua kelas IX A dan juga Juara Umum 2 di sekolah tersebut.

"Hmmm…kurasa sekarang waktunya untuk mandi…Oke, go to Bathroom~" ucap Lucy beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Lucy masuk kedalam dan mulai membersihkan dan mengkeramas rambutnya. Shampo yang digunakan Lucy untuk berkeramas pun berbau khas yang disukai Lucy seperti bau Vanilla, Strawberry, dan yang lain-lain.

Sehabis Lucy membersihkan diri, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya dengan badannya sudah diselimuti handuk. Sambil jalan, Lucy juga mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain supaya nanti lantai kamarnya tidak basah. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Lucy pun menuju lemari pakiannya untuk memilih baju yang akan dia pakai karena dia tidak mau memakai seragam sekolah saat memasak. Takutnya seragam sekolahnya nanti bisa kotor akibat minyak, bumbu dapur atau yang lain.

"Lucy~….Apa kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Iya..Ini aku sedang berpakian..Sebentar lagi aku akan turun.."

Lucy yang sudah selesai berpakian pun segera turun ke lantai bawah menggunakan tangga. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, terlihat Layla yang merupakan Mamanya Lucy sedang sibuk memasak air panas dengan menggunakan celemek.

"Oh..kau sudah datang, Sayang..Ayo bantu Mama memasak..Tolong potong selada yang ada di atas meja itu" ucap Layla tersenyum. "Baik, Ma" balas Lucy dengan senyuman juga.

"Mmmm..Ma? Papa dimana..?" Tanya Lucy sambil memotong-motong selada. "Papa masih dikantor..dia kemarin bilang lewat telepon kalau hari ini dia punya kasus yang penting.." jawab Layla sambil meletakkan wajan di kompornya.

"Oh…Berarti Mama membuat porsi sarapan hari ini untuk aku dan Mama saja"

"Tentu..memangnya Mama membuat porsi makanan untuk siapa lagi? Kucing Tetangga..?" canda Layla diikuti dengan tawa pelan Lucy.

Yah..beginilah keseharian Lucy. Setiap pagi dia bangun dengan Jam Wecker yang biasanya diatur pada pukul 5.20 am sampai 5.45 am. Setelah bangun, Lucy menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri kemudian membantu Ibunya memasak untuk keluarga dan kemudian berangkat sekolah.

Karena jarak antara rumah Lucy dengan sekolah bisa dibilang cukup dekat maka Lucy bisa hanya jalan kaki ke sekolah dengan menghabisakan waktu kurang lebih 18-23 menit walau kadang-kadang diantar oleh Papanya dengan mobil bila sedang berada di rumah.

Jika setelah sampai masih ada waktu yang tersisa, biasanya Lucy akan belajar materi yang akan diajari hari ini karena kelas di mulai pada pukul 7.30 am. Selain karena kepintarannya, Lucy juga terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya. Bisa dilihat dari tingkah lakunya setiap hari di kelas, dia sering menolong teman-temannya dalam kegiatan belajar tidak seperti orang pintar kebanyakan yang tidak ingin membagi ilmunya.

Namun sikap Lucy juga bisa dibilang adil dan tegas sebagai ketua kelas. Oleh karena itu kelasnya sering mendapat juara-juara dalam berbagai lomba sekolah. Lucy pun juga pernah mendapatkan penghargaan Siswi terbaik di sekolahnya bukan karena kepintaranya tapi juga dalam berbagai hal.

Dan karenanya banyak siswa-siswa atau bisa dibilang hampir keseluruhan siswa jatuh cinta dengan Lucy karena kecantikan, kepintaran, kebaikan dan juga tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang err..

Dalam 2 tahun ini, Lucy sudah mendapat 72 pernyataan cinta dari siswa-siswa baik dari Siswa disiplin, siswa popular dalam kalangan siswi, siswa yang cerdas bahkan preman sekolah sekalipun namun semua hanya bisa Lucy jawab dengan perkataan "Maaf..tapi untuk sekarang ini, aku belum mau menjalin hubungan seperti itu".

Namun sepertinya para siswa tidak menyerah hanya karna hal seperti itu dan terus berjuang memperebutkan Lucy. Tapi sekarang banyak siswa yang kesal, dendam, tidak terima, atau hal negative lainnya yang semua tertuju pada satu orang siswa yang mendapatkan perhatian Lucy

Tentu saja..siapa lagi kalau bukan siswa pendiam berwajah datar..Nate River..

Sebenarnya Lucy tidak menyukai Nate..tapi kalau dibilang tertarik..sedikit..namun untuk sekarang Lucy hanya ingin berteman dengannya..itu saja..

OOOOXX=A=XXOOOO

"Ma...! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya.." kata Lucy berpamitan pada Layla. "Iya..hati-hati di jalan ya.." sahut Layla.

**Lucy POV **

**Di Perjalanan**

Aku berangkat menuju sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Dan juga sudah lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan membawa tas penuh berisi buku-buku pelajaran. Namun dalam perjalanan, sempat kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin waktu sedang menjalankan tugas piket.

Sebuah kejadian yang bisa dibilang..hm..Aneh? Unik? Langka? Tidak!..tidak..lebih tepatnya…mm..Mustahil..

Seorang yang dari dulu terus menyendiri dan pendiam yang juga kurang pintar dalam semua bidang mata pelajaran dapat mengerjakan soal sulit terlebih lagi itu adalah matematika..! Bahkan aku pun tidak terlalu pintar di matematika apalagi menjawab pertanyaan susah seperti itu tapi kenapa dia bisa..?!

..Nate River…entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dia...kemarin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Plus Eva~sensei dengan cepat tapi biasanya dia dalam kelas termasuk siswa kurang aktif dan sering dibilang bodoh…Atau jangan-jangan dia itu seorang anak pintar yang berpura-pura bodoh..?.

Hmm..kurasa tidak..apa untungnya jika dia pintar tapi disembunyikan, itu malah rugi…atau mungkin dia kemarin itu hanya iseng dan menjawab asal-asalan..rasanya tidak juga..dari yang kulihat proses pengerjaannya terlihat rapi dan entah kenapa terasa saling menyambung satu sama lain…ditambah ekspresinya saat itu terlihat sedikit serius dari pada ekspresi wajahnya di setiap hari yang datar..

Huh..membingungka sekali..! Sebenarnya siapa dia..?!

Tapi dari semua yang kuprediksi dari tadi, kurasa cuma pendapatku tentang Nate menjawab asal-asalan itu yang masuk akal. Kalau begitu, untuk sekarang aku harus mencari tahu apakah jawaban Nate itu benar atau salah. Hanya ada satu cara mengetahuinya..tanyakan langsung kepada Eva~sensei.

Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengingat jawaban yang ditulis Nate kemarin di papan tulis. Aku pun mengambil buku catatan matematikaku dari tas dan membuka halaman yanga berisi tentang soal tersebut..uumm..Oh iya..Tidak mungkin kan aku mengingat semua jawaban kemarin yang ditulis Nate yang bisa dibilang panjang itu..

Uh..Sial..

Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku membuktikan bahwa itu benar atau salah…Masa' aku harus bertanya dengan Nate..?! Bisa-bisa dia terkejut mengetahui kalau aku melihanya kemarin dan semakin menjauhiku..

Ku hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang…pasti ada cara lain untuk membuktikannya hanya saja…tidak akan berhasil jika aku tidak punya jawaban Nate untuk pembuktian..

Tunggu dulu..! Jawaban..?! Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kemarin Nate menulis jawabannya dengan proses pengerjaan tapi pada akhirnya dia menulis satu jawaban yang merupakan hasil dari semua proses pengerjaan itu..

Berarti aku tidak perlu mengingat semua proses itu tetapi hanya perlu mengingat hasil akhirnya..! Hehehe..aku memang pintar walau tidak sepintar Levy~chan…Oke..! Sekarang coba ingat-ingat kembali apa jawaban akhir dari jawaban yang ditulis Nate kemarin..

Um..Kalau tidak salah…rasanya ada semacam cos gitu tapi ada dua huruf lagi dibelakangnya..mm..Ingatlah..! Itu dia.! 'ec'! Cosec..um…

Tidak! Tidak! Yang kuingat lagi ada angka di depan cosec situ..mm..rasanya angka itu antara 2 atau 3 ya..? Um..Ayolah Lucy..! Ingat-ingat lagi..!..Iya..! Itu dia..! Angka 2, aku yakin itu…yang terakhir memang paling mudah diingat..! Huruf capital A..!

Aku pun segera mengambil mencatat hasil ingatan jawaban Nate di buku catatanku.

'**2 cosec A**'

Dengan begini, aku sekarang hanya tinggal mencari tau apakah jawaban ini betul atau salah. Setelah memasukan buku catatan ke dalam, aku pun kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah.

OOOOXX=A=XXOOOO

**Normal POV**

"Berdiri…!" ucap Lucy yang diikuti dengan berdirinya teman-temannya.

"Beri Salam..!"

"Selamat Pagi…!"

"Selamat pagi juga, murid-murid sekalian…nah..silahkan duduk kembali.." ucap Evargreen~sensei. Murid-murid pun duduk setelah Eva~sensei meletakkan buku-buku materi pelajaranya di meja. "Nah..anak-anak..bagaimana soal plus yang Ibu berikan kemarin..? Apa itu susah..?" Tanya Eva~sensei sambil kembali menulis pertanyaan plus kemarin.

"SUUUSAAAHH….!"

"Ara..apakah memang sesusah itu..? Apa kalian sudah mencobanya di rumah?"

"SUUDAAAH, SENSEI~…!" sahut murid-murid lagi walau sebenarnya sebagian besar dari mereka sebenarnya tidak mengerjakannya.

"Hmmm…Mcgarden~san, apa kamu sudah mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaan ini?" "Mmm..maaf, Sensei..sepertinya saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu walau bahkan sudah bertanya dengan teman-teman, Ibu dan Ayah saya.." balas Levy.

"Oh begitu..bahkan Juara 1 pun tidak bisa menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa kok setidaknya kamu sudah berusaha..Nah, Heartfillia~san, bagaiman denganmu..?" Tanya Eva~sensei lagi. "Saya sama dengan Levy~chan, Sensei" sahut Lucy.

"Mmmm…ya tidak apa-apa..wajar saja kalian semua tidak dapat mengerjakannya karena sebenarnya soal ini adalah soal Matematika Tingkat SMU.."

"AAPAA..!?" teriak semua murid sedangkan yang diam hanya Nate dan Lucy. Lucy hanya terdiam di tempat dengan mata melebar.

"_Pelajaran SMU..?! Mustahil…pantas saja semua murid disini bahkan Levy~chan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu pasalnya pertanyaan itu merupakan soal tingkat murid SMU sedangkan kami hanya tingkat SMP…tapi..kenapa Nate bisa menjawabnya..? Tunggu..! Belum tentu juga jawabannya itu benar..kalau belum dibuktikan..aku tidak akan percarya semudah itu.." _pikir Lucy tapi sedangkan Nate? Yah…dia memang selalu diam.

"Sensei..! Kenapa anda memberikan kami yang masih anak SMP pelajaran anak SMU..?"

"Iya..Iya..pantesan saja teman saya yang terpintar dari sekolah lain tidak tau..!"

"Bikin repot saja nih, Sensei..!"

"Sudah..sudah…Diam kalian semua..saya hanya memberikan sedikit kerjaan pada kalian semua khususnya bagi anak-anak yang nakal yang pada waktu bebas berkeliaran di jalan tanpa tujuan…setidaknya Ibu juga ingin menumbuhkan rasa keingin tahuan kalian dan melihat kalian berusaha plus Ibu sedang _good mood_ kemarin jadi iseng-iseng saja untuk mengerjai murid sekali-sekali~" ucap Eva~sensei sambil nyengir. Walau seberapa indah pun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Eva~sensei tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap dia hanya ingin mengerjai mereka. Semua murid di kelas pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan guru mereka kecuali Nate yang memasang muka datar.

"Ya sudah..jangan terlalu dipikirkan..semua manusia itu butuh hiburan kan? Hari ini akan kita akan lanjutkan materi yang kemarin..Tolong keluarkan buku pelajaran dan catatan kalian masing-masing.." ucap Eva~sensei hendak menghapus pertanyaan plusnya.

"Mmmm…Tunggu dulu, Sensei..!" ujar Lucy sambil mengangkat angkat tangan kanannya. "Ada apa, Heartfillia~san..?" "Ano…sebelum Sensei menghapusnya...bisa tidak Sensei menulis jawaban pertanyaan tersebut..?" Tanya Lucy.

"Huh? Untuk apa..? Heartfillia~san, materi ini terlalu sulit untukmu..lagi pula ini tak akan muncul di ujian, ditambah jika Ibu jelaskan mungkin akan menghabiskan banyak waktu pelajaran karena ini perlu pemahaman tinggi…jika kau memang tertarik dengan materi ini..nanti saat SMU, kamu pasti akan mendapatkan materi ini.."

"Iya…tapi bisakah Sensei menulis jawaban akhir dari pertanyaan tersebut? Supaya rasa penasaranku ini hilang..?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Namun tangan kanannya sudah mengambil buku catatanya yang berisi hasil ingatan jawaban Nate yang dia tulis tadi dan membukanya di bawah meja.

"Oh..Kalau seperti itu..Tentu saja Ibu bisa" jawab Eva~sensei kemudian dia pun mulai menulis jawaban akhir dari pertanyaan plus dengan cepat. Di papan tulis sudah bisa dilihat jawaban dari Eva~sensei.

**(1-cos A/sin A)+(sin A/1-cos A) = **

**2 cosec A**

Mata Lucy langsung terbelalak lebar dalam beberapa saat setelah melihat jawaban Eva~sensei. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, mata Lucy mulai melirik kebawah untuk memastikan kembali jawaban di deapan dengan yang dia tulis tadi. Dan hasilnya adalah…

.

.

.

"Sama…" pikir Lucy masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Sedangkan Nate yang dari tadi diam menatap keluar jendela sekarang sudah tidak menatap keluar lagi. Tanpa Lucy ketahui, Nate sudah memperhatikan Lucy sejak Lucy menanyakan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Kepalanya mengahap ke arah punggung Lucy dengan matanya yang biasanya kosong sekarang…

…menyipit sambil memperhatikan Lucy.

OOOOXX=A=XXOOOO

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Bagaimana ini..? Ternyata jawaban Nate itu benar..! Ditambah lagi bahwa itu merupakan pertanyaan dengan level lebih tinggi dari level anak SMP..! Berarti Nate memang benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan itu bukan dengan iseng dan asal-asalan…atau mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja Nate benar menjawab..? Tidak Mungkin…kalau dilihat dari kerumitan soal..rasanya benar-benar mustahil kalau bisa terjadi kebetulan semata…" ujar Lucy terus sambil jalan kaki pulang menuju kerumahnya.

"Apa perlu aku mengatakan hal ini pada Levy~chan dan teman-teman yang lain? Hmm..kurasa jangan dulu aku beritahu mereka..lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin mereka tak akan percaya kalau hanya dengan kata-kata dan bukti yang tidak nyata…Haaah…Jadi apa sebenarnya Nate itu orang cerdas yang menyembunyikan dirinya..!? Yah..itulah yang sekarang paling masuk akal..pasti ada alasan kenapa dia melakukannya…jadi sekarang aku harus mulai menyelidikinya tapi aku harus mulai untuk-"

Kata-kata Lucy terputus bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang berhenti berjalan saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda keluar dari sebuah kedai. Sambil kedua tangannya berada di kantong celanya, laki-laki itu terus berjalan arah yang sama dengan Lucy dan berjalan kedepan tanpa menyadari Lucy yang dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nate River..

"Itu kan Nate? Kenapa dia keluar dari kedai? Apakah tadi dia membeli makanan..?" Tanya Lucy entah kepada siapa. "Ayolah, Lucy! Kuatkan keberanianmu! Uji sekarang mentalmu..! Kalau kau tidak tanya dia sekarang? Kapan lagi!? Ayo..buruan! Sapa dia..!" ujar hati Lucy. Lucy pun menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian memanggil Nate.

"Nate~kun…!" panggil Lucy namun Nate tidak berhenti melangkah maju.

"Nate~kun..! Ini aku, Lucy..! Kita sekelas..!" tapi masih saja tidak dihiraukan.

"Tunggu sebentar…! Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..!" ujar Lucy lebih keras lagi. Namun pasalnya Nate tetap melangkah maju menjahui Lucy tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kebelakang atau pun menghiraukan panggilan Lucy.

Karena terus tidak dihiraukan, kesabaran Lucy sudah mulai habis dan pada akhirnya dia berteriak dengan kencang.

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MELIHATMU KEMARIN SEDANG MENGERJAKAN SOAL ITU…!"

Nate tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah setelah mendengarnya. Sedangkan Lucy sekarang sedang mengambil nafas setelah melakukan teriakan itu. Dia cukup puas karena berhasil membuat Nate berhenti berjalan dan sekarang menunggu reaksinya . Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Nate kemabali berjalan meninggalkan Lucy sendirian.

Lucy pun hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang. Memang benar kalau mengajak Nate River itu berbicara susahya minta ampun. Jangankan memberitahu kejadian kenarin itu, sapaan Lucy saja tidak pernah dibalas.

"Dasar…sebenarnya anak itu tuli atau apa sih..? Kala terus seperti ini..aku tidak pernah akan tahu alasan kenapa dia menyembunyikan kepintarannya…Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi.." ucap Lucy pergi dari tempat itu.

OOOOXX=A=XXOOOO

Setelah kejadian itu, Nate terus melangkah menuju rumahnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu namun langkahnya berhenti setelah melihat seorang pria tua berbadan pendek berjas dan bertopi hitam berdiri di depan rumah Nate.

"Jii~chan..? Kaukah itu..?" Tanya Nate sedikit terkejut. "Ha…ini aku. Hebat kau masih bisa mengenaliku, nak" jawab pria tua sambil membuka topinya. "Ada perlu apa Jii~chan sampai kesini..?" pria itu pun kembali menjawab "Ada beberapa hal penting yang kuharus beritahu padamu tapi sebelum itu bisakah kita masuk kedalam..? Karena ini penting, kakek takut ada yang mendengar kita..".

Nate terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata "Walaupun begitu, sepertinya pembicaraan kita sudah didengar.." yang membuat pria tua sedikt heran.

"Lucy Heartfllia~san..! Kenapa anda tidak keluar dari persumbunyian anda dan ikut bersama kami masuk kedalam rumahku..? Jika memang anda telah melihatku kemarin, pasti ada banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran anda sekarang..oleh karena itu, masuklah kedalam dan mungkin aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu.." ujar Nate dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil menoleh ke arah belakang.

Terlihat dari balik tiang listrik, muncul Lucy yang dari tadi membuntuti Nate sejak dari kedai sebelumnya. Terlihat juga Lucy terkejut mengetahui bahwa Nate menyadari kalau dia sedang diikuti dan sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawab ajakan Nate tapi kalau dilihat dari sebelumnya..ini pertama kalinya Nate memanggil nama Lucy dan berbicara langsung namun….

"Tenang saja..kami bukan orang jahat…anda dapat memanggil polisi kapan pun jika kami melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada anda.." ujar Nate sekali lagi. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy pun mengangguk pelan menyetujui ajakannya sambil berjalan mendekati Nate.

"Nak..apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau gadis ini mendengar pembicaraan kita..?" Tanya si pria tua. "Tidak apa-apa…dia ini adalah gadis yang baik hati dan jujur..selain itu ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia kuperbolehkan masuk yang akan kuberitahu nanti…Nah sekarang, kalian berdua silahkan masuk.." ajak Nate.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam rumah Nate bisa dibilang kecil. Setelah didalam rumah, Lucy menatap ruangan tamunya Nate yang walau sedikit kecil namun ditata rapi dan bersih sekali.

"Jii~chan…Lucy~san…Silahkan duduk dulu di sofa semantara saya menyiapkan minuman dulu.." kata Nate menuju dapurnya. Pria tua dan Lucy pun duduk di sofa dengan berhadapan. Karena terasa sedikit canggung, Pria tua itu angkat bicara "Jadi…gadis muda..apa kau salah satu temannya?" Lucy pun menjawab "Hmm…untuk lebih tepatnya..aku hanya satu kelas dengan Nate karena dia selalu menyendiri dan cenderung menjahui orang lain.."

"Hmm…Oh iya..Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Makarow Dreyar" ucap pria tua itu sambil menjulurkan tanganya kepada Lucy. "Lucy Heartfillia desu" Lucy menjabat tangan Makarow. "Lucy ya..? Nama yang indah" Lucy pun tersenyum "Terima Kasih.."

"Jadi..kenapa Lucy~chan mengikuti anak berambut pink ini sampai menuju ke rumahnya..?"

"Eto…ceritanya sangat panjang..mula-mulanya saya melihat Nate mengerjakan soal matematika yang sangat rumit bahkan merupakan materi anak SMU..jadi karena penasaran saya mulai bertanya padanya namun karena terus tidak dihiraukan olehnya maka saya membuntutinya.." jawab Lucy dengan wajah sedikit memperlihatkan semburat merah.

"Oh begitu…dasar..mungkin dia sudah lama tidak mendapatkan soal semacam itu sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri..hahaha" tawa Makarow yang membuat Lucy yang di depannya sedikit binggung.

"Gomennasai..karena membuat kalian menunggu.." ucap Nate datang dan meletakkan the panas di meja depan sofa. Setelah itu, Nate mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tepat di samping Lucy. Lucy pun hanya bisa menatap Nate dengan tatapan yang sulit bisa ditebak karena melihat gaya duduk Nate yang….aneh. Nate duduk dengan kaki kirinya berada di atas sofa ditengkuk keatas sedang kaki kanannya berada di bawah.

Karena tidak menyadari bahwa Lucy menatatapnya aneh, Nate pun memulai topik pembicaraan "Nah..Jii~chan, apa yang sebenarnya yang anda katakan..?" Makarow pun menjawab "Baiklah…tapi sebelum itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menjelaskan semuanya kepada Lucy temanmu ini..?".

"Iya, kau benar…kalau begitu, tolong Jii~chan jelaskan dari awal ya?" balas Nate yang kemudian meminum sedikit teh hangatnya. "Dari awal?" Tanya Lucy "Iya…akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu sekarang, Lucy~chan.." kata Makarow dengan disertai anggukan pelan Lucy.

"Sebelum itu…apa pernah Lucy~chan mendengar tentang Tenroujima..?" Tanya Makarow. "Tenroujima..?" pikir Lucy yang kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga…Baiklah, akan kujelaskan sekarang…Tenroujima adalah sebuah bangunan Panti Asuhan untuk anak-anak yatim piatu maupun terlantar…."

"Souka…jadi Tenroujima yang anda maksud itu adalah sebuah Panti asuhan…dan jika ada anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua atau pun terlantar akan dirawat disana..?"

"Hmm..bisa dibilang begitu…Tenroujima adalah Panti Asuhan yang membantu anak terlantar….Saya sendirilah yang membangun Panti ashuan tersebut… tapi bukan disitu letak point yang akan saya jelaskan….memang benar tempat itu digunakan untuk merawat anak yang tidak punya orang tua tatau terlantar…namun sebenarnya anak-anak yatim piatu maupun terlantar yang berada di Tenroujima adalah…"

.

.

.

.

"…Kumpulan anak-anak Briliant dan Jenius dari seluruh Dunia"

Mata Lucy langsung melebar mendengarnya "A-anak-anak Jenius dan B-briliant..? Dari seluruh d-dunia…?" tanyanya. Makarow pun langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"U-untuk apa anda mengumpulkan anak-anak jenius d-dari seluruh dunia..?"

"Hmm…ceritanya panjang tapi intinya…Aku ingin membuat organisasi yang hebat dan rahasia di Dunia melebihi FBI dan CIA…Organisasi ini terdiri dari anak-anak Tenroujima yang bertujuan untuk memecahkan segala kasus-kasus di Dunia baik yang merupakan kejahatan, pencurian, korupsi, dan lain sebagainya sampai kasus yang paling kecil…Dengan adanya organisasi ini mungkin tingkat kejahatan di dunia akan berkurang karena para penjahat akan tahu bahwa ada sekolompok orang yang akan menyelediki mereka.." terang Makarow.

"Souka…tadi kupikir anda punya maksud lain tapi sepertinya Makarow~san punya tujuan yang baik.." jawab Lucy. Nate pun juga ikut tersenyum tipis walau sangat disembunyikan. Makarow hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab "Yah..itu memang cita-citaku sejak kecil..tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa..?"

"Karena aku dulu mengalami kebangkrutan…Tenroujima pun juga ikut jatuh..bangunannya disita oleh pemerintah karena sudah tidak sah lagi..sedangkan anak-anak disana dikirim ke panti asuhan yang berbeda-beda di seluruh dunia…" ucap Makarow sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Lucy pun mengatakan pada Makarow bahwa dia ikut prihatin dengan kejadian itu. Makarow hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih.

"Oh iya..tadi Makarow~san bilang kalau anak-anak Tenroujima adalah anak-anak Jenius dari seluruh dunia kan?" Tanya Lucy. Makarow pun mengangguk. "Bagaimana cara anda untuk mengumpulkan mereka?". Makarow mulai menegakkan sedikit menegakkan badannya dan angkat bicara "Mudah saja..tapi memerlukan tenaga dan biaya yang banyak…saya dan beberapa kelompok saya mendatangi setiap panti asuhan di suatu Negara terlebih dahulu dan mencari anak-anak yang tergolong jenius di sana kemudian kami meminta izin kepada pemilik panti untuk membawa anak itu ke Tenroujima…setelah semua panti asuhan telah kami kunjungi..kami lajutkan ke Negara lain..".

"Hmm…Jadi..apakah Nate itu juga merupakan anak Tenroujima?"

"Jika anda sudah melihat saya kemarin mengerjakan soal di papan itu, bukannya Lucy~san sudah tahu jawabannya.." sahut Nate datar sambil menimun tehnya. Lucy pun membalas Nate dengan pandangan sebal tapi sepertinya Nate tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hahaha..Sifatmu memang tidak berubah..! Haha..haa…Iya, memang benar anak ini merupakan salah satu anak Tenroujima..sifatnya yang tidak memperdulikan apapun itu memang dari dulu dia punya jadi maklumi saja…Hmm…Nate ya? Sepertinya kau punya selera dalam memilih nama.." ujar Makarow menatap Nate.

Sedangkan Nate memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain namun Lucy nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian berbicara "Ano..Makarow~san..apa yang anda maksud dengan 'selera dalam memilih nama'?".

"Hmm..Begitu rupanya…sepertinya kau tidak tau kalau nama teman di sebelahmu itu bukanlah nama aslinya.." jawab Makarow. "Apa?! Bukan nama asli…? Jadi Nate River itu hanya nama palsu dan bukan namanya yang asli..? Kenapa? Apa alasannya..?" Tanya Lucy yang sekarang terkena _virus keposekalius._

"Haaaah…jika Lucy~chan sepenasaran dengan itu…ya sudah, akan saya beritahu ini terlebih dahulu.." Lucy pun mengangguk kemudian Makarow melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Dalam Tenroujima…kami tidak hanya mengumpulkan anak-anak jenius saja namun kami juga mendidik mereka supaya kemampuan otak mereka itu terus meningkat dan lebih maju…kami ajarkan semua bidang pelajaran pada mereka seperti Sains, Kimia, Matematika, Teknologi dan masih banyak lagi..selain itu kami juga ajarkan mereka untuk mengasah bakat mereka yang mereka miliki…"

Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi di setiap satu tahun…Tenroujima akan mengadakan tes segala bidang pada anak-anak disana untuk melihat seberapa jeniusnya mereka dengan anak-anak yang lain dan kemudian kami berikan peringkat sesuai jumlah nilai yang mereka peroleh. Dengan ini, rasa persaingan positif akan muncul dan membuat anak-anak disana akan lebih giat untuk meningkatkan peringkat mereka di Tenroujima.."

"Oh..jadi Nate itu peringkat berapa di Tenrouima..?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hmm..dengarkan dulu ini…memang benar kami melakukan tes setiap tahun dan peringkat anak-anak disana juga terus berubah-ubah dari tahun ke tahun tapi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…..Ada 4 orang anak yang dari pertama kali masuk ke Tenroujima yang merupakan 4 anak peringkat terbaik dan tidak pernah berubah posisi peringkatnya sampai sekarang" kata Makarow. Sedangkan Lucy sekarang terdiam memikirkan seberapa pintar 4 orang anak itu.

"Dan 4 orang anak terjenius dan brilliant itu kami beri julukan…

…**ZETABRAIN**…"

"ZETABRAIN..?" Tanya Lucy diikuti dengan anggukan Makarow.

"Yah..ZETABRAIN…siapapun tidak bisa mengalahkan kercedasan 4 orang tersebut bahkan tak seorang pun anak Tenroujima yang dapat menggantikan posisi salah satu anak ZETABRAIN walau satu kali saja….Keempat anak itu memang bisa dibilang kemampuan otak mereka itu luar biasa ditambah setiap anak mempunyai bakat yang bahkan orang dewasa pun sulit memilikinya…Tapi walau pun 4 orang anak itu terjenius tapi yang pasti harus ada yang paling jenius dari keempat anak tersebut…oleh karena mereka sendiri membuat suatu system..."

"System..?" pikir Lucy.

"Sebuah system dimana kalau ada anak dari salah satu ZETABRAIN mengetahui semua nama asli anggota ZETABRAIN yang lain maka dialah yang paling jenius…oleh karena anak-anak ZETABRAIN tidak memberitahu nama aslinya namun tidak mungkin kita memanggil mereka dengan panggilan 'No Name' kan?...Oleh karena itu…Keempat anak itu kami beri julukan masing-masing sesuai dengan 4 huruf alphabet pertama ..."

"4 huruf alphabet pertama..? " gumam Lucy.

"Benar…Yang mendapat peringkat IV atau paling bawah di ZETABRAIN namun masih yang paling jenius di Tenroujima…Kami sebut dengan…..**D**"

"…Yang menduduki peringkat III..kemampuannya lebih hebat dari **D **namun tidak pernah naik peringkat…Kami sebut dia…**C**"

"…Yang mencapai peringkat II…Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selama ini namun tidak mendapat peringkat I….Kami memanggilnya…**B**"

Makarow pun mengeluarkan senyumannya ke arah Lucy dan mulai angkat berbicara.

" Sedangkan…anak berambut pink bermata onyx hitam yang berada di sampingmu saat ini dalah….Anak yang mendapat peringkat I, paling Jenius dan Briliant diantara anak ZETABRAIN yang lainnya sekaligus Anak yang Paling Cerdas di Tenroujima…atau mungkin dialah anak Terjenius di Dunia saat ini…"

Mata Lucy terbelalak setelah mendengarnya. Perlahan kepalanya menghadap kea rah Nate yang sedang memandangi tehnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak mudah ditebak.

"..Dan Kami sering menjulikinya dengan Huruf Alfabet pertama sekaligus Raja dari semua huruf alfabet…benar begitu kan..?" Tanya Makarow kepada Nate.

.

.

.

.

.

"…**A**…"

**TO BE CONTINEU**

**Neutron21 Note:**

Hah…Akhirnya berakhir juga Chappy 2..! Entah kenapa tersa singkat padahal saya sudah 3 hari 2 malam buatnya XD

Bagaimana para Readers..? Sudah ada bayangan bagaimana jadinya arah cerita ini,,?

Maaf kalau Natsu disini OOC banget..dari yang biasanya gx bisa diam dan idiot sekarang malah Diem, Tanpa Ekspresi, idup lagi(?) dan malahan Anak Terjenius..!?

Jadi mulai sekarang kita panggil Natsu dengan sebutan 'A' ya? XD #digebukin

Hehehe..rasanya cerita rada-rada maksain ya..?

**Nah ini balasan Review untuk Chapter I :Prolog**

**Guest (chain):** Makasih ^^ tidak kok..ini tetap lanjut…Thanks for Review and Keep Reading!

**Sella Sabrina v:** Hehe..rasanya Natsu gx mau deh..nyapa balik Lucy aja gx pernah XD.. Thanks for Review ^^

Resya Valentine: Um…Terima Kasih atas masukannya..mula-mulanya saya gx mikir sampai situ tapi rasanya itu ide bagus lagian saya juga Nalu shipper XD

**Shadow Knight:** Ini sudah saya usahakan cepat..maaf kalo menunggu lama ^^ Thanks for Review

**Hanara VgRyuu:** Oh..Makasih :D Ini juga pertama kali saya bikin Genre Sci_fi XD Thanks for Review ^^

**Reka Amelia:** Natsu di anime emang pinter kok(rasanya?)..Ah! Jangan panggil Senpai..saya masih belum cukup bertapa(?) untuk dapat title itu XD Thanks for Review ^^

**Nnatsuki:** Wiiih..Suki~chan yang pertama kali review XD Kenapa gx berguru sama Authorny aja..?#ignore# Hmm…Tenang kok..gx jadi dihapus pasalnya ada yang suka dg FF ini…Makasihnya sudah Review ^^

Sekali lagi Thanks buat para reviewer yang sudah menyumbang review berharga kalian dan juga untuk Silent Reader yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini ^^

Sesuai janji, saya tidak bakal meng 'END'kan FF ini ^^

Tapi ada yang memberikan masukan:

Bagaimana kalau masukan unsur-unsur Pair dalam FF ini?

Pendapat Readers sekalian bagaimana? Apa perlu saya masukan pair? Dan kalo boleh..silahkan bilang pair yang cocok buat FF ini..

Sekian dari Saya

Thank You..!

**Neutron21**

Mind to Review?


End file.
